I love you
by Viviene lily
Summary: a little story about elrond en celebrian. adults only! don't like it don't read it


"I love you." The words just slipped out, unbidden but meant wholeheartedly. Elrond looked at his beautiful bride. He still couldn't believe that such a beautiful elleth loved him.

'I love you too', he said and he kissed her. His desperate lips left her mouth and moved across her cheek and down her neck, caressing that sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder. "I love you so much, Celebrian, I feel as though my heart doesn't beat to keep me alive anymore, it beats for you." He whispered into her throat.

he kissed her again, his hands moving up her back, She felt a quick movement and her dress was undone, The embers of desire burst into a bonfire  
when his hands cupped her breasts. She gasped, breaking their kiss.

The first time their naked torsos met felt like electricity igniting over her skin. She was dying to get the rest of his clothes off to feel that same sensation everywhere. She moaned into his mouth, rubbing herself against him, craving the friction that made her skin tingle and burn so pleasurably. Then her feet left the floor again and she felt herself being moved. She wasn't sure where and didn't care, then she felt his soft bed against her back.  
He pulled away suddenly, standing up straight next to the bed. Celebrian opened her eyes, watching him. He cracked a half grin and reached to undo his belt. The oxygen seemed to leave the room and Celebrian felt dizzy as she watched him pull his belt free of the loops and drop it on the floor. The button of his pants was next, then the zipper.

Breathe, Celebrian." He reminded her with an amused grin as he shoved his pants off and stood before her in as his glory. He went commando, Celebrian observed. Good thing she didn't know that until now or he would have been jumped a hell of a lot sooner.  
Taking his advice she gasped in a breath and took in his body. His sexy hip bones made that perfect 'V' to his pelvis, pointing directly at his penis which was hard and pointing right at her. She couldn't wait to have that inside her.

He kissed her; one heart stopping, toe curling kiss before moving down her body. He trailed kisses down her neck, across her collar bone and between her beasts. She shivered with pleasure as he brushed butterfly soft kisses down her torso.  
She felt as though he were worshipping her body with his tongue, teeth and lips. "Elrond, please" she breathed, unsure what she was begging for.  
In time, my love." He replied, his voice thick with desire. All she had on was the tiny thong she had chosen this morning.

If his eyes were dark before, they seemed to darken even more as he drank her in. His gaze stopped on her panties. "Sealed with a kiss?" he read off the front of my white thong. This particular pair I had chosen with him in mind, "Do I need to unseal them with a kiss?" he asked, his voice practically dripping with desire.

Her mouth dropped open at his words.

She didn't know what to say to that. She almost yelled, 'YES!' but stopped herself. He grinned seeming to enjoy her shock. Then he leaned in and placed a slow, sweet kiss on the front of her panties, then he tugged those off.

He wasted no time after that, throwing both her legs over his shoulders and diving into her secrets.

Her back arches sharply as his tongue made contact with her clitoris. "Fuck!" she shouted as he lazily ran his tongue over her ultra sensitive flesh, pausing to kiss and suck before using his tongue on her again.  
She felt his chuckle at her exclamation. He was driving her crazy with his touch.  
His hands were never still, caressing the skin of her torso, thighs, breasts, ass, everywhere he could reach as his mouth worked her into oblivion.

There was a spring coiling deep inside her that was about to snap; combined with a liquid heat that was threatening to boil over. Never in her life had she felt anything this intense. Then his lips wrapped around her clitoris, sucking gently, and he inserted two fingers inside her, curling them expertly to massage that special spot that all men were looking for. That was all it took.

The spring snapped and the liquid exploded; her body tensed, her back bowed and she saw stars bursting before her eyes. Her orgasm seemed  
to last forever as he continued to suck her clit and massage her g-spot, drawing out every last muscle spasm he she finally quieted, he removed his fingers, putting them in his mouth to suck off her juices. Clary could just stare in awe. She felt as though her entire body had turned to liquid, her bones jelly and her muscles useless. He grinned at her, "I'm not done with you." He growled at her before sealing his lips to hers in another one of those kisses that seemed to shut her brain off.

She lifted her legs around him, locking her ankles at the small of his back. She felt the head of his penis poking at her still trembling center. She was so wet  
that the head of his penis just slid right in. They both froze; he lifted his head to look at her. His eyes seemed to be asking her a question, which she knew the answer to.  
She nodded. That cocky grin was back as he kissed her again, flexing his hips to push the rest of the way inside her.

She felt the tissue of her hymen tear but there was no pain; all she could feel was Elrond. "So good." She breathed against his mouth when he was all the way inside sure have a dirty mouth, My love." He teased her before pulling almost all the way out and sliding back in. She watch his face, all she could see was the pleasure she was giving him.  
The world spun and she was suddenly on top, looking down at his angelic face. She sat up on him, the movement caused his penis to rub her sensitive  
walls and she closed her eyes and shivered in pleasure.

He took hold of her hips then, moving them in a circular motion. She was a fast learner. Soon she was moving on her own, and his hands were everywhere again.

She couldn't stop the noises that were coming from her mouth, but he didn't seem to care so she let it fly. "Fuck, you're so sexy, Celebrian." He said his voice deep and rough, his eyes watching her as she moved.  
You're not so bad yourself." She said not recognizing her own voice. It sounded so breathy and sensual. That seemed to spark something in him and he sat up, gripping her ass and flipping them over to press her into the bed. He started moving more forcefully, one hand holding her knee up, the other buried in her hair. "Oh God." She  
moaned, her back starting to arch again as her body got ready for another orgasm.

"Not, valar . Elrond." He growled in her ear as he slipped his hand from her knee to where they were joined. His fingers found her throbbing clit and flicked it once, twice, three times and she exploded again. The orgasm was different this time; her vaginal walls clamped down on his hardness, and then rippled, milking him. Having him inside her while her body exploded let her feel her inner muscles working; it was she heard the single sexiest sound she had ever heard in her life. Elron let out a guttural groan of ecstasy as he exploded inside of her, bathing her walls in his release. He pushed himself all the way inside her to the hilt as every muscle in his body tensed as tight as a bow string. She watched his face in awe as  
he found his release then he collapsed on her, breathing hard, his face nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

He rolled them again so she was sprawled on top of him; he brushed her hair back away from her face tenderly and kissed her. The kiss was different from any kiss before. There was a feeling of serenity about him now. He was happy. "Wow." She whispered.

He chuckled, "I love you, Celebrian. So much I can hardly think sometimes.  
Celebrian smiled at him. I love you too, my husband. Elrond smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Nana, Ada!" They heard two little voices cream, " look what we've found."


End file.
